


Somethin' Fierce

by ShusalixSmiles



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 3: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, McGenji Week 2016, Tickles and Kisses, like out the fuckin wazoo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: Sunny mornings, cheeky teasing, 1 ticklish cyborg and 1 idiot gunslinger - check!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Domestic!  
> Cause of death: mcgenji put it on my tombstone qq

Jesse realises something, as his fingers brush Genji’s sides when he walks by, and the cyborg flinches. He tilts his head.  
  
“Darlin’, are you ticklish?”  
  
Genji pauses for just a fraction of a second as he’s assembling his armour, and replies steadily with a “No.”  
  
Jesse grins, buttoning his shirt up before he stalks back to Genji, innocently peering over his shoulder, as if curious to the routine he sees every morning. Genji immediately stops what he’s doing and turns around, giving him a look with those dark brown eyes of his.  
  
“Jesse,” he warns, crossing his arms.  
  
“What?” The gunslinger blinks innocently, raising his hands. He only needs to find that one opening, when Genji drops his focus for just a moment…  
  
Jesse finds it the moment Genji sighs, and has his hands buried in the cyborg’s side in a flash. Genji gasps and clutches at his stomach with weakened hands. His artificial body ripples and jerks under his fingers, and choked laughter hitches from Genji’s lips as his legs crumple. Jesse knows plenty well that the ninja is capable of feeling, he’s spent plenty of nights exploring that, but he had no idea that Genji was so sensitive to tickling.   
  
“I thought yer said you weren’t ticklish?” Jesse cackles as Genji _squeals_ , and he’d never thought he’d see the day where he’d call a grown man’s squeal adorable, but that’s exactly what it is as the cyborg tries to scramble away. This is a man he’d seen single handedly take down an elite task force with half his shoulder missing – and here he is, breathless with bright, heaving laughter, giggling like a child.  
  
“Je – Jesse! S-Stop!” Genji gasps as he squirms back and falls onto the bed, jumbled Japanese curses tumbling from his mouth as Jesse follows gleefully, a grin on his face. Genji’s face has gone red from laughing, and there are tears at the corners of his eyes as he wheezes, weak hands prying at Jesse’s persistent fingers.  
  
“Ahhh, Jesse!” Genji yells and suddenly Jesse’s world is flipped as he’s thrown onto the bed, pinned down by the panting cyborg. Jesse chuckles and wiggles his fingers in defeat, his wrists held down by Genji’s hands. He admires the flushed cheeks, the heaving chest, and knows that he has the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Genji has a way of doing that to him.  
  
“Aw, sweetheart, don’t pout!” Jesse pulls himself free and takes his hand, threading his fingers through the cool, mechanical ones. “I was just messin’ with ya.”  
  
“I am _not_ pouting,” Genji huffs, and Jesse laughs again. “Am I so amusing to you, cowboy?”  
  
“Well –” Jesse snorts, “I was just thinkin’, imagine if I went n’ told Talon that one of our most skilled agents has this debilitatin’ weakness to ticklin’!”  
  
Genji stares at him for a moment, and then cracks up, a laugh from deep inside him, Jesse can feel him shaking on top of him and he’s a little confused – it wasn’t that funny, right? But he doesn’t mind, hearing Genji laugh like that is worth more than any money in the world. Genji’s hand grips his tightly as he laughs, his other clutching his stomach, and when he finally slows to a chuckle, he leans down quickly and presses his still smiling lips to Jesse’s.  
  
“Am I that amusin’, darl’?” Jesse echoes with a pleased smile. Another soft laugh tumbles from Genji’s lips, and he sighs, his eyes shining.  
  
“Jesse McCree, you are the biggest idiot I have ever known.” Genji pinches his nose and Jesse pretends to look thoroughly offended. Genji leans down again, kisses him a bit longer this time, and Jesse’s never tasted anything sweeter. He holds Jesse’s face in his hands, and brushes his lips against the place he just pinched. “And I am a bigger one, for loving you so.”  
Jesse blinks, and his world seems to hold a whole new set of colours. He smiles so hard his cheeks hurt.  
  
“An idiot that loves you somethin’ fierce, y’know that?”  
  
Genji doesn’t reply, and kisses him instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed ;3;


End file.
